A magnifying imaging optical unit is known for the simulation and analysis of effects of properties of masks for microlithography from DE 102 20 815 A1. Further imaging optical units are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,834 B2, WO 2006/0069725 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,240.